


I Was Lost Until I Found You

by Rionaa



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete knew that the first words he would ever exchange with his soulmate would be hurtful. Patrick knew that his words were spoken every day and had lost hope of ever finding the right ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Lost Until I Found You

"Well fuck you too, I've had about fucking enough of this, just stop, I dont need this from everyone who crosses my path!"

Pete stared down at the words scrawling up his arm. They were criss crossed with scars and round burn marks, reminders of a time when he was younger and hated himself, knowing that the first words he would ever exchange with his soulmate would be hurtful.

Pete was past that now, thankfully.

He wasn't even sure he believed in the words anymore anyway.

He pulled on his jacket, hiding the words from view. Stepping out of the door he looked around, shivering slightly as the cold air hit his face. He took the first few steps down the road towards the school, another boring day in his boring life.

***

Patrick had learned not to think about it. The two words on his left forearm, painfully bold, painfully provocative. He had earned several glares from parents of young children who had seen the writing and asked what it meant. Each glare made Patrick feel a little worse.

"Fuck off!" 

The first words his soulmate would ever say to him.

Patrick heard those words almost every day in school. Each time, he tried to respond with something out of the ordinary, hoping that they would notice and recognise him.

Inwardly though, he had lost hope a long time ago.

He had missed his soulmate. He heard those words so often, and the people who spoke them to him were usually too distracted to think about soulmates.

As he passed through the gates, Patrick groaned. He'd forgotten. It was the class trip. They were going to some shoddy field in the middle of nowhere, where they were meeting up with classes from three other schools. Then they were going to be left by the teachers and would have to find their way back to the buses using a map.

Patrick walked into somebody.

"Fuck off!"

"I saw a pink elephant last week." Patrick replied, absently. The guy glared at him suspiciously and stalked away. Not that one then.

***

Pete sat alone on the coach, ear buds in, blasting music loudly in his ears, trying to block out the rest of the world.

He hadn't wanted to go on this stupid trip in the first place. Stuck in a coach for half an hour with people he didn't like, to spend several more hours with people he didn't know, followed by another coach trip, after which he would go home and life would continue, empty, boring, pointless.

He didn't notice the coach stop until the boy in the seat next to him kicked him hard in the shin.

"Ow." Pete said with a sigh, unable to conjure the energy for a decent complaint. The boy laughed and headed off down the coach. Pete sighed again, stood up and followed him.

***

Patrick stood dejectedly at the edge of his school group, shivering slightly. He looked around with wide eyes, trying, fairly pointlessly, to see if he could spot any one he recognised. Not that it would probably matter, he didn't have anyone he could call a friend.

He spotted a boy on the edge of the group from another school. He seemed to be in a similar predicament to Patrick, standing alone, apparently sulking as he watched his school fellows laugh raucously and shove one another around. Patrick looked down when the boy looked his way and pretended to have been interestedly studying the grass at his feet.

"Everybody!" Called an adult voice suddenly, "You all know what you are doing here! In your school groups there are some maps and compasses. Everybody should be in a group of three or four and every group should have at least one map." Instantly there was a scramble as everyone tried to get in a group with all of their friends. Predictably, there was a group of about ten people, who had all of the maps. Patrick swallowed. He wouldn't have a group, he wouldn't have a map, he would get lost and no one would find him- he stopped and blinked several times, trying to slow his breathing.

"And... Go!" Patrick looked up suddenly, panicking. Everyone was moving, groups setting off in different directions. He stumbled forwards looking around frantically, trying to see which way people were going. Once people had dispersed a little, he set off in what he desperately hoped was the right direction.

***

Pete scowled as his group set off. He wasn't sure how he had managed to find some people to work with, but they seemed to have picked him because he knew how to read a map. Honestly. It wasn't difficult.

Already two of them were getting in an argument. Pete glared down at the map.

"I think we go this way." He said. They followed him into the small patch of woods and he smiled. He could lead them anywhere he wanted.

***  
Patrick followed a group of five girls as they made their way across the field. Almost immediately he knew he had made the wrong choice as none of them was looking at their map. He turned but couldn't see anyone else to follow. He tried to think what way most people had gone before walking away from the group of girls.

***

Pete was alone. But he wasn't worried. That was how he liked it. If his team mates were more interested in messing around with sticks than in getting out of the woods, that wasn't his problem! He had the map. He knew where he was. He was fine.

***

Patrick had lost sight of all his school mates. In fact, he couldn't see anyone at all. He let out a sob as he gazed around wildly. He was in the middle of what he had thought was a tiny coppice, but was now hopelessly lost. He thought he might be going round in circles but he wasn't sure. 

He ran along the top of a ridge until he lost his footing and suddenly he was slipping and sliding and falling and screaming until suddenly...

***

Pete was knocked off his feet. Literally. A boy, a little shorter even than Pete, came barrelling down the hill and knocked Pete flying.

"Fuck off!" He yelled indignantly when they came to a stop.

The boy scrambled to his feet and began brushing leaves off of his jacket. His face was blotchy and tear stained and there was a rip in his elbow, which was bleeding.

"Well fuck you too, I've had about fucking enough of this, just stop, I dont need this from everyone who crosses my path!"

Pete almost missed it. He opened his mouth to reply and got half a word out before his mind caught up. Then his mouth fell open and he just sat there, staring up at the boy, who looked on the verge of tears. His bottom lip trembled and he refused to meet Pete's gaze.

"Can... Can you repeat that?" Pete asked hoarsely after a seemingly long time had passed.

"I'm sorry," the boy mumbled, looking down, "I didn't mean it, please don't hurt me."

"No, I..." Pete stood up finally.

"What?"

"What's your name?" 

The boy looked up finally, suspicious. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because..." Pete hesitated. He couldn't say it. He couldn't.

"Wait!" The boy's eyes widened suddenly, "What did you say to me? When I fell?"

Now it was Pete's turn to look ashamed. "I said 'Fuck off'" he muttered.

The boy gasped and before Pete could do or say anything he had darted forward and seized Pete's wrist, pushing up his sleeve and reading the words written there.

After a moment he looked up, his gaze meeting Pete's, his eyes filled with tears. Then without warning he had his arms wrapped tight around Pete's middle and his face buried in his shoulder. Pete blinked in surprise before tentatively reciprocating, and holy shit, it felt amazing. Like they were made for each other.

After almost a minute had passed, Pete realised that the boy was shaking and a wet patch was growing on his shoulder. Alarmed, he pulled away.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"You... You're real... For so long I wasn't sure... But... You..." The boy seemed unable to articulate any further, but gesticulated uselessly to Pete's arm. Self consciously, he pulled his sleeve down to cover the scars once again.

"I haven't done it for a long time. It was because... Well, I didn't really believe in it either. But now..." The other boy smiled slightly, and wow, it was the best thing Pete had ever seen.

"My name's Patrick." He finally offered.

"I'm Pete." Pete said, feeling suddenly awkward. "Um, shall we get out of these woods?" He picked up the map from where it had fallen.

Patrick nodded and held out his hand. Smiling, Pete took it and led them both out of the woods.


End file.
